


Once, there was the Devil

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was a forever dream.  
In that sleep, I am the only one who cares.  
In the meantime while no one dares.

Once there was that wistful thinking.  
In that thought, I am the only one who dares.  
In the meantime no one even cared.

Once there was a step.  
In that step, I am the only one who walks.  
In the end, no one was there.

Just once, to wake up, without me.

Yamcha stared in the reflection of himself. Oh, just how he would like to engulf himself, immerse in the void. He dropped down his eyes. There must be something he could do. He thought of what they told him. If you want it, no matter what the cost… go to the witch in the woods. He did. He found her, or to be more truthful, she allowed to be found.  
\- What is it, what do you want?  
\- I have a wish.  
\- We all do.  
\- In that wish… I wish for the impossible.   
\- Like a puppet?  
\- What?  
\- You remind me of a puppet who wants to find its master.  
\- I… I don’t understand.  
\- You want someone to take you like no one before.  
\- True – he looked down - but that is not why I am here today.  
\- Lift your head, and tell me.  
\- I am… I am hurtful because of injustice of the world!  
\- The whole world? Not only on you?  
\- What?  
\- I truly don’t know how it doesn’t imply only to you.  
\- Why me? There is injustice everywhere and I wish… I just wish to fix it!  
\- By yourself?  
\- Yes!  
\- That is the Devil’s work.  
\- I don’t have time to wait for God.  
\- Okay then… Be specific – she eyed him with caution.   
\- Can you explain?  
\- What do you offer.  
\- Me? Oh, I AM RICH! Tell the amount.  
\- Oh, dear – she waved her head – that is not enough. Money has no value with him. Never ever did.  
\- Ah… then… what else is there?  
The witch wasn’t sure is he oblivious or retarded, or just plainly naïve.  
\- You, of course.  
\- Me????! But… wait.  
\- You want the Devil’s justice, right?  
\- Yes…  
\- Then… that is the price.  
Yamcha thought it very carefully. If he backs down now… everything will stay as it was.  
\- Do it.

Once, there was a little boy.  
He wanted a puppet.  
He wanted to play with a doll.

The doll was taken from him.  
He wanted another puppet.  
It was also taken from him.

Another doll was in his hands.  
Disappeared like a dance.  
Just another sacrificial lamb.

Then he went to the Devil.  
He became the puppet,  
But he won’t be taken away anymore.

Oh, my dear… so, dear boy… I have waited for so… long. Too much long, the whole eternity,   
just for you.

Finally, you are mine.


	2. The talk with the Devil

You will never be free of me. Ever again. You belong to me for eternity. I own you and possess you even more than God ever would.  
Just obey me and I will take good care of you. Just obey me and I will keep you safe.  
I will love you and cherish you.  
I will fondle you and worship you.  
I will care about you and make you mine… every night. 

NOOOO – Yamcha fought in the new realm, against his own will. In this new world, those whispers… made him crazy.

Your wish is fulfilled and now the bargain is set. You were the prize. My prize – he heard the devilish laugh.

Please, let me go! – he pleaded every night, every morning and every day, in this new domain, in another dimension, he implored.

I truly don’t understand you, my boy, you have everything!

NOOO, have mercy, let me go!

Never again.

I can’t live like this!  
I can’t exist like this!  
I can’t even breathe!  
How? I give you my all and even more… You need to know… this was… your choice. You gave me your freedom. Nothing is taken, it is given. I truly don’t know why you denied it. I made my part of the deal, now is your turn! That is why… accept the fate.  
Accept me!

Yamcha, full of tears, blinked… regaining his composure. 

Even though I adore when someone is wild, free – spirited, fight to the bone and feisty. Even though I love to take every bit of it from someone like you, to conquer, break, tame and submit you to my will but still… my thrill is you own free will that you gave me on the day of the contract.

Yamcha slowly inhaled and exhaled. He was just so tired. His mind was composing itself in a new structure.  
\- My master… my Lord…  
\- Tell me, everything is yours. I give you the universe – softly spoken words came near his ear.  
He wasn’t brave to look at his side.  
\- Please, be gentle, treat me well.  
\- Oh my… oh my boy – Frieza cupped his chin, turning him to face the Devil. – What I am going to do to you, what climaxes you are going to scream for me and ask for more… oh… my… you are not aware – he snuggled, came closer to his body, watching him intently with crimson irises – you are just not aware that your new life begins and from here, you will be shaken to the marrow of your BONES!  
Yamcha couldn’t come to his senses anymore. He was completely and totally immersed and swallowed with the waves of his new… Lover.

Your life is in my hands now. You are in my hands, in my arms, to do as I please. Forever.


End file.
